gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 326
Introduction It is the Yorozuya and Abuto vs Kamui to save him from the brink. Plot In a flashback in front of Hosen’s grave, Umibouzu told Gintoki about how Kagura was desperately trying to save Kamui. He admitted that Gintoki may be the one to find a way to help Kamui when the two will someday face off in the future. In the present, Gintoki and Kamui strike each other but the Yato had deflected the samurai’s thrust resulting in Kamui getting scratched and Gintoki’s sword hand getting crushed. Kamui declares that the moniker of “stupid big brother” for the both of them ends now before kicking Gintoki twice, the first the human dodged and the second slams him into the cliffs. Kamui follows up by quickly punching Gintoki in the stomach while Shinpachi, Kagura, Umibouzu and Abuto watch on. The hunter mentally comments that the power level between the two were too great for Gintoki to win; Kamui’s strength had now even surpassed Hosen’s. Kamui stomps on Gintoki’s injured hand, making him lose his grip on his bokuto, before grabbing his head. He tells the human that he purposely emptied himself to gain that large title called “strongest”. Gintoki should have stayed on Earth to protect his family; since he wasn’t empty, Gintoki was unable to defeat him and he was going to die unable to protect anything and make Kagura suffer through her losing everything. Kamui throws one last punch but Gintoki blocks and deflects it with his other hand, allowing the samurai to hold Kamui’s arm in place to knee it, breaking the arm and kicking him away. Gintoki tears off pieces of fabric from his yukata sleeve to rap his broken hand around his bokuto to secure it. He tells Kamui that there’s no need for resolve to become empty. He admits that Kamui was far stronger than him but he wasn’t going to lose. Strength that has nothing to lose was the same as weakness that can’t protect anything. Gintoki declares that Kamui can’t take anything from him. Kamui abruptly punches the samurai in the face, mocking him for his “inability” to protect himself from Kamui so why should Gintoki have that something to begin with. He flinches at Gintoki’s gaze, allowing Gintoki to dodge his kick and retaliate. Umibouzu notices that Gintoki’s stubborn endurance was causing Kamui to falter then asks Shinpachi who was GIntoki. The bespectacled teen answers that the two were similar in how they were fighting for an abstract title. The two fighters slowly rise to their feet and Kamui comments that Gintoki was not really fighting him; in all the battles the Yato saw him fight in, it felt like the samurai was in another battlefield. Gintoki admits that he was once empty: after losing everything and being traumatized by this, he chose to live an empty life that lasted for a while. Thanks to meeting Kagura, Shinpachi and the others, he realized that he never lost anything and had been running away the entire time. He declares he won’t run away anymore, not from protecting or losing something and accept the title his friends gave him “Yorozuya Gin-chan”. He won’t lose to Kamui or himself so he pleads to the Yato to remember himself before the two restart their fight. Umibouzu quietly agrees with the samurai, understanding that a samurai’s strength comes from trying to protect what was important to them. They will go beyond their limits or “walls” to defeat their biggest enemy, themselves. In the fight, Gintoki stops Kamui’s umbrella before it stabbed his eye with the bottom of his wooden sword, resulting in the umbrella breaking and Gintoki getting a hit in. Kamui counters with a roundhouse kick but Gintoki stops it by stabbing the Yato’s leg. Kamui grows shocked that Gintoki was starting to keep up with him while Gintoki wonders how many walls remain before striking Kamui into the cliff. Gintoki rushes for his final strike but he suddenly stumbles and collapses, his body reaching its limit. Kamui walks up to him then kicks him away before rushing to hit him. Kagura stands in front of Gintoki and cries out for Kamui to stop. He hesitates but it was enough for Gintoki to strike him and finish the fight. Gintoki then tells the downed Yato that despite his “empty” self, he still had the title of “big brother”. Suddenly a voice in Kamui’s head chastises him for not discarding that title which allowed Gintoki to beat him. It insists that it will erase everything for him and Kamui slowly rises to his feet, sporting a psychotic smile. Shinpachi recognizes that same expression as one that Kagura had worn before. Abuto reveals that Kamui had let himself be consumed by his inner beast, his limiters completely off. Kamui attacks Kagura, ignoring his injuries, and Gintoki tries to protect her, resulting in him being kicked into a cliff. He attacks her again and Abuto saves her. He tells the teens to flee with Umibouzu and berates his commander for running away and giving in to his instincts instead of letting himself be hurt by his family. He admits to being used to following his foolish boss but he will continue to follow him even towards death. In the past, young Abuto waits for Kamui and his mother before setting off, but only the child arrives. He was disappointed that Kamui failed to kidnap his mother using the pirates then tells the child to leave. Kamui instead insists that they “kidnap” him; Abuto deduces that he wanted someone to stop him, which was why he tried to get his mother while his father was around. Abuto again warned him to leave but Kamui walks into the ship. He was impressed by Kamui’s determination to move forward and compared himself and the 7th division to the child, others who had nowhere to go back to. Through the years, the division was drawn to their future boss’s unwavering determination to go forward with a smile on his face. Kamui quickly overwhelms Abuto, while the elder Yato ask him to smile again. Kamui hesitates when he recongnizes his vice-commander but still goes in for the kill. Kagura jumps on his back and his tries to elbow her off but Shinpachi attacks the Yato teen though he defects it. The two declare on their Yorozuya name that they will save Kamui and protect his “big brother” name. Kamui easily knocks them away then sees Sadaharu fleeing with Umibouzu on his back. The two teens stop him from chasing the dog but continue to be knocked aside, while Abuto watches in surprise. As they think back to their promise on wishing to get stronger to protect what they want to protect and not lose against themselves. The two continue to be pushed back by Kamui but they in turn continue to rise again and fight the berserk Yato. Shinpachi and Kagura declare that they protected and lost many things and wondered if they had gotten stronger. Kagura thinks back to her past on Rakuyou, where Kouka talks about the stories Umibouzu told her about Earth. Kagura suggested that they should all visit the planet when Kouka recovers and even Kamui will return. Kagura tells her mother to rest but before leaving Kouka thanks her for being by her side. As long as Kagura was around, their family would be fine so when she wants to start her own family she should make it similiar; it wouldn’t matter if her family members were fools or idiots but as long as they stay together by her side through good and bad times. As Kamui’s arms are blocked by Gintoki and Shinpachi, Kagura admits to her mother that although her family never made it to Earth together, she had found her family in Gintoki, Shinpachi and the Yorozuya whom she was happy to have by her side. She rushes to punch Kamui in the stomach but Kamui had shaken off the two humans and kicks her. Kamui slams into a wall while Kagura is thrown to the ground. The four injured males and Kagura slowly rise to their feet but sees Kamui do the same. The siblings drag their injured bodies toward each other; Kamui tells his instincts to go away for interfering in a family spat. He tells Kagura that he won’t lose to her anymore and the two throw one final punch. Instead, Kamui collapses with Kagura telling him that he could never beat her. In the past, Kagura and Umibouzu stays by a dying Kouka’s side as she welcomes back her husband and her “son” who wasn’t there. She tells her daughter that they were back together now and can finally visit Earth. Present Kagura tells Kamui that could never have left his family no matter how much he ran. Kagura begins to shed tears while Kamui sees the image of Kouka as he lays on Kagura’s lap. Shinpachi, Gintoki and Abuto watch on with Abuto commentating on how his powerful commander was defeated not by fists but by his sister’s tears. He compares what he sees to a child crying himself to sleep on his mother’s lap. Characters *Umibouzu *Sakata Gintoki *Shimura Shinpachi *Kagura *Sadaharu *Kouka (flashback) *Abuto *Kamui *Housen (flashback) *Otose (flashback) *Hasegawa Taizou (flashback) *Sarutobi Ayame (flashback) *Kondou Isao (flashback) *Hijikata Toushirou (flashback) *Okita Sougo (flashback) *Matsudaira Katakuriko (flashback) *Tokugawa Shige Shige (flashback) *Sasaki Isaburo (flashback) Trivia *Flashbacks from the Yoshiwara in Flames Arc, Shogun Assassination Arc and Farewell, Shinsengumi Arc are seen. Category:Episodes